La princesa y su principe
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: Secuela y AU de 'Tormenta del reino'.
1. Anuncios de la princesa

La princesa y su príncipe

 **N/A:**

 **DP © Viacom.**

 **Aquí va mi primer, y en español, fic de Danny y Dora, como la había prometido en mi perfil en mis futuros proyectos. Pronto hare más fics románticos de Danny junto con Spectra, Desiree, Estrella y Lydia. Incluso hare los primeros, y mis, fics lemon, y en español, de el con Ember, Kitty, Desiree, Dora, Spectra, Lydia y Estrella. Y de mis otras parejas favoritas que están escritas en mi perfil (Solo deberán esperar).**

 **Con inspiración de otros fics de esta pareja en inglés, va a ser una secuela y a la vez un UA del capítulo ''Tormenta del reino''. Pero en este UA no hay PP (Planeta Phantom).**

 **Antes de comenzar este fic le quiero agradecer a:**

 **cazadornegro: por seguir y poner como sus favoritas mis historias llamadas: ''Danny y Kitty'', ''Hermanas'', ''Muerte Trágica'', ''Nueva novia'', ''Solos tu y yo'' y ''Lincoln y Spectra''. Y por ponerme como su autor favorito.**

 **Necrogod: por seguir ''Muerte Trágica'' y por los reviews que me puso en esa historia y en ''Danny y Kitty''. (Pronto voy a hacer una versión re-escrita de esa historia).**

 **Ahora que comience el fic:**

Capítulo 1: Anuncios de la princesa

Danny se encontraba en su habitación buscando las cosas que necesitaba debido a su sueño de ser astronauta. Era la decimoquinta vez que el hacía eso, pero necesitaba toda la información para que se lo memorizase. Pero sin embargo su paz fue interrumpida por un portal y salía un fantasma vestido de arquero.

- **¡Transformación!** \- gritaba Danny transformándose en su versión fantasma.

-¡Oye cálmate! Tengo un mensaje urgente de la princesa Dora para usted- decía el fantasma entregándole una carta a él.

-¿Dora?- se preguntaba Danny para sí mientras agarraba la carta y la desenrollaba revelando lo que estaba escrito en la carta:

'' _Sir Danny_

 _Requiero desesperadamente su asistencia. Está afectando a toda La Zona Fantasma y requerimos que estés aquí pronto. Ven a mi palacio tan pronto como puedas._

 _Firma La Princesa Dora. ''_

Luego de leer ese mensaje, algo le puso nervioso a Danny, pero el solamente suspiro y siguió al fantasma vestido de arquero por el portal.

-Bueno, aquí voy.- decía Danny pasando por el portal y llegando en un santiamén al reino de Dora.

-Vaya, este lugar no ha cambiado mucho.- decía el fantasma peli blanco viendo el lugar que parecía seguir siendo igual. El camino hasta el castillo de la princesa en donde unos guardias lo dejaron pasar por órdenes de la reina.

-Gracias.- dijo Danny para caminar hacia las puertas reales del castillo.

-Bueno aquí vamos.- dijo Danny para luego girar el picaporte de las puertas, abrirlas y entrar. Al entrar vio a la Princesa Dora sentada en su trono con una mirada de espera.

-Hola Dora.- dijo Danny queriendo llamar la atención de la princesa rubia.

-¡Sir Danny! ¡Gracias a dios que llegaste!- gritaba la princesa del vestido azul con alegría.

-Bueno tú me dijiste que llegara aquí pronto.- dijo el fantasma de pelos blancos simplemente, cosa que luego se sorprendió cuando la princesa lo abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba Danny.

-Me alegra que tu estés aquí.- decía Dora separándose del chico mientras le dedicaba una sonrisita.- La verdad no visitaste mucho mi reino.

-Lo sé es que tuve muchos pendientes escolares y… Dime ¿Cuál es el asunto de la carta?- preguntaba Danny curioso.

-Pues… Es sobre cuando tu derrotaste al rey Pariah Dark.- decía la princesa con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

-Por favor, dime que esto no tiene que ver con el volviendo.- decía Danny.

-No es eso. Es que cuando lo venciste, tú de algún modo te volviste el nuevo rey de la zona fantasma.- decía Dora dándole la respuesta de todo el asunto a Danny.

-¿Qué… Yo… Que…? – preguntaba Danny confundido.

-Y eso no es todo.- decía Dora.

-¡¿Qué cosa en la Zona Fantasma puede ser más impactante que… Ay no se… Yo volviéndome el nuevo rey fantasma?!- gritaba Danny con sarcasmo lanzando sus brazos al aire.

-Pues… Que ahora estamos comprometidos.- dijo Dora.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Haciendo que Danny cayera inconsciente en los brazos de la princesa.

-Bueno, supongo que no debí haberlo hecho simplemente jejeje.- decía la Princesa Dora con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras cargaba a Danny al estilo bridal y se lo llevaba a su habitación.

(O-O UHHHHHHHHH ¿DESDE CUANDO LA PRINCESA DORA ES UNA MATA HARI? ¡OH NO! ¡POBRE DANNY, SOY MUY MALVADO UJUJUJUJEJEJEJEJEJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA!)


	2. Mi rey

La princesa y su príncipe

 **N/A:**

 **DP © Viacom.**

 **Antes de comenzar este fic antes quiero decirles que en mis próximos fics va a haber, unos cambios:**

 **Que en vez de poner nota de autor para poner que los personajes del fics no me pertenecen, pondré disclaimer. Y antes de poner disclaimers pondré como se me ocurrió la historia o diré las excusas de mi tardanza en subirla.**

 **La nota de autor la pondré abajo cuando acabe mis capítulos.**

 **Cuando empieza a escribir la historia pondré el nombre del capítulo al principio.**

 **Por qué así de ese modo cuando publique mi historia no le pondré título cuando escriba en Word. Si no que para cuando la publique le pondré el título que quiera.**

 **Y cuando ponga el final de mis fics pondré siempre "Capitulo final" no el número del capítulo al cual pertenece.**

 **Sin antes le quiero agradecer a:**

 **juliettapsique: Por elegir mi historia "Nueva novia" como su favorita.**

 **Armanduxbstds: Por seguir y poner mi historia "Hermanas" como su favorita también.**

 **Ahora a darle con el final:**

Capítulo 2: Mi rey

Luego de que Danny se desmayase y la princesa Dora lo llevase a su habitación, él se despertó y se encontró acostado en una cama con la princesa sentada a su lado.

-Ten esto.- le decía Dora ofreciéndole un vaso de agua a Danny, cosa que el acepto y tomo un sorbo.- ¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntaba Dora suavemente.

-Sí creo.- decía Danny con suavidad mientras se levantaba un poco.

-Me alegra escucharlo.- decía Dora mientras se acomodaba su pelo rubio.- Por un momento casi me preocupe

-Así que dime ¿Qué fue eso que dijiste antes?- le recordaba Danny.

-Pues… Que ahora estamos comprometidos.- decía Dora con una sonrisita algo nerviosa.

-¿Cómo fue que eso pasó?- preguntaba Danny confundido y a la vez sorprendido.

-Eso ocurrió cuando tú derrotaste a mi hermano Aragon. Es algo así como un botín de guerra.- decía Dora.

-¿Y eso no te molesta?- preguntaba Danny.

-No tanto.- le contestaba la princesa fantasma.- Eres una buena persona.

-Aun así no significa que no tengas algo que decir al respecto.- le replicaba Danny, sin quererla a ella a hacer algo ( **XD 7u7** ).

-¿Entonces porque no estaría de acuerdo en que eres una buena persona la cual podría enamorarme tan fácilmente? ¿O llevarnos bien para que seamos amigos?- le replico Dora discutiendo.

Entonces a Danny se le bajo la guardia.

¿Ella?

¿Enamorándose fácilmente?

¿De él?

Pero la verdad, él y Dora nunca se llegaron a conocer el uno al otro en un nivel personal.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba Danny.

-Porque eres valiente fuerte apuesto, valiente, fuerte, te importan los más cercanos, proteges a los pobres ¿debo decir más?- dijo la princesa.

-¿En serio crees que soy apuesto?- preguntaba Danny tímido y sonrojado.

-Si- le replicaba suavemente la princesa sonriendo.

Danny se pasó la mano por su cara mientras se sonrojaba más y soltaba una risita. A él le tomo un momento para ver la apariencia de la princesa. Su figura era perfecta, su piel verde era asombrosa al igual que su pelo y sus ojos rojos eran muy suaves y de gran importancia. El sintió sonrojarse viéndola. No llevaba algo que fuese revelador o sensual, solamente su vestido azul, pero con sus toques naturales la hacían ver radiante. ( **Hasta aquí revelare algo: Yo encuentro a la princesa Dora muy sensual** )

-Oye te ves hermosa.- murmuraba Danny.

-Jeje gracias.- decía Dora sonrojándose.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste y me lo dijiste ahora? ¿O desde cuando estamos comprometidos?

-Pues tenía otras faenas, la fecha estaba muy cerca y estamos comprometidos desde hace 2 meses.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dos meses?!- preguntaba Danny sorprendido.

-Si así es.- le decía la princesa.

-¡Demonios!- regañaba Danny bofeteándose la cara.

-Lo siento.- decía Dora.

-No, está bien.- decía Danny.- ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?- pregunto.

-Alguien con quien poder hablar me gustaría.- decía sonriendo.

-Bueno eso es en todo lo que yo seré bueno.- decía sonriendo también.

-La verdad yo no diría eso.- decía con la mirada hacia abajo pero sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba de nuevo.

-Porque personalmente pienso que serás un gran marido y amante.- dijo en voz alta la princesa sin darse cuenta de lo último que dijo.

-¿Amante dijiste?- pregunto Danny sorprendido y sonrojado.

-Sí. ¿Lo intentamos?- preguntaba Dora sugestivamente.

-¿Qué… Tu… Qué…?- La princesa se subió en la cama y se le acerco a el suave y tranquilamente y le beso la frente, cosa que hizo que Danny se sonrojara.

-Uh… Yo…- continuaba Danny balbuceando sonrojándose más y más. La princesa rubia puso su mano en el pecho de Danny de una manera gentil haciendo que su espalda se recostara de nuevo.

-¿Dora… Que…?- pero la princesa le callo sus labios con sus dedos.

-Sssshhhh…. Calla mi rey…- susurraba la rubia suavemente mientras se le acercaba a la cara y fundieron sus labios en un beso candente en donde sus lenguas jugaban de manera sensual. Los ojos de Danny se sorprendieron como si hubiese sido una anestesia.

- _Tiene labios tan suaves_.-pensaba el halfa para que luego ellos dos se separaran sonrojándose.

-Supongo que eso podría funcionar.- decía el halfa soltando una risita.

-Eso creo.- decía Dora suavemente con una sonrisa.

FIN

Antes quiero decirles que ahora en mes de diciembre no hare mis fics antes de navidad, que escribí en mi perfil, prefiero hacerlos horas antes de navidad entre los días 24 y 25 y me cambiare de laptop, en unos días me iré de vacaciones y me graduare y podré seguir con mi pasa tiempo. Como sea espero reviews.

Atte augustospiller


End file.
